


Be Quiet

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: When the kitten is bored, it misbehaves.Kinktober prompt day 13:In Public
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa play Be Quiet by Monsta X

"Are these our seats?" Hyungwon turned to Changkyun, the younger tried to balance the big popcorn box, three bags of different candy brands and their soda in his grasp.  
"I don't know, you have the tickets," he hissed.

Hyungwon checked the paper piece, and then the seats.

"Yeah, 9 and 10," Hyungwon folded the seat down and sat down.

"Thank God," Changkyun gave him the bottles and bags before he dumped down.

Hyungwon grasped a handful of the popcorn. Changkyun sunk in his seat and sighed. The commercials reached their last breaths.

"The next date night will be spent at home."

Hyungwon pecked his cheek.

The movie rolled before them. The popcorn was gone, seated on a free seat next to them. The auditorium was almost empty. They had the back row to themselves, four other seats two rows in front were taken, and six on the two first.

Changkyun's head laid on his shoulder, his hair poked against Hyungwon's cheek and he silently blew them away. The younger shifted, pressed his lips against Hyungwon's neck. He laughed quietly, a hand cupping his cheek. His tongue lapped over his pulse, Hyungwon jolted but stayed quiet.

"Hey, what are you-," he paused when Changkyun laid his hand on his crotch.

"It's boring," he replied simply.

Hyungwon groaned, watched the hand instead of the screen. It rubbed slowly, awakening his relaxed manhood.

"Wait, no!" Hyungwon hissed as Changkyun left his seat and kneeled between his legs. "Get up!"

He shook his head and leaned in until he buried his face in the bulge. Rubbed his tongue over it through his cheek and nuzzled for pressure.

Hyungwon suppressed a moan and rocked his hips against his face. Sunk in his seat and lifted his hips for the younger to take his clothes off. It wasn't tight, he didn't have the time to grow fully hard. But the thought of it growing tighter made it uncomfortable.

He squirmed in his seat until Changkyun moved to unbutton his pants. Fingers hooked on the belt loops and tugged it down. He mouthed over his underwear, a little startled by the mewl Hyungwon let out.

He glanced around, the speakers were too nosy for the others to hear. Hyungwon was grateful they got the backseats alone.

A silent beg fell from his lips and Changkyun tugged the front of his underwear down. Enough for the tip of his dick to spill out. The younger parted his lips, he licked the slit tenderly and slow.

Hyungwon sunk deeper in his seat, hands under his back to support his hips.

Kittenish licks over the sensitive head, and then Changkyun pushed the fabric away to dive deeper. His throat swallowed around him, the wet cavern engulfing him.

He hiccupped, gripped into the locks and closed his hand over his mouth. Stared at the screen to distract himself. His grip tightened, tried to draw Changkyun away from swallowing all the way to the hilt, but he took it as his cue to move. Bobbed his head quicker over his erection. Wetting him in saliva and grazed his teeth over his skin.

Sensitive, Hyungwon jolted and squealed. The seats shook and one of the four in front noticed the difference. They didn't turn around, but adjusted. Hyungwon hoped they didn't know what was going on. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't find it in him to stop the younger.

He grabbed his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth, letting ragged breaths ease out of him. His stomach heaved with the noises he tried to keep in, also the skill his boyfriend had.

Squelching sounds sounded from Changkyun, wet sounds of his spit being left on Hyungwon. It glistened in the weak light, before the same sinful lips sucked him into his mouth again. He couldn't lie, the sight of his hard cock disappearing into Changkyun's wet mouth was always nice to see.

Softly, Hyungwon thrusted into his mouth, a sound close to creaking hinges sounded from his throat. The younger let him thrust shallowly, touched the back of his throat. He gagged, but caught on and loosened his throat.

Changkyun's tongue lapped the underside, eyes burning into his. The precum dried off onto his tongue and he swallowed it. Hyungwon gulped, head thumped back when he swallowed him again.

His orgasm crept up his spine and he warned with a simple slack jaw. Changkyun understood, drew off until the crown was swallowed in his mouth. Hot liquid squirted into his mouth and Hyungwon arched off the seat.

Changkyun helped him get back into his pants, careful not to bring pain to his sensitive skin. Then reached for the bag with gummy bears and sat back in his seat. Munching on the jelly as if nothing happened.

"Bitch," Hyungwon panted.


End file.
